Tenchi Masaki's family
by Misaangel21
Summary: This is a funny story sorta!
1. Chapter 1

Masaki's Household

Chapter One

One day at the Masaki's household Sasami was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Washu was in her lab, Kiyone and Mihoshi were out looking for a job, Ryoko was on a date with one of Tenchi's classmates, Ayeka was helping grandpa Yosho with the temple and Tenchi was at school and of course Ryo-ohki was taking a nap outside on the porch.

Sasami was finished making the lunch boxes for the family, then there was a loud boom coming from Washu's lab…..

Washu came out of her lab covered in smoke and a bit of room ruppage on her.

"Sorry about that Sasami I was doing an experiment and I guess it backed fired on me. She walked out her lab and dusted herself off." Said Washu

"What were you working on before the big boom?" said Sasami" as she walked into the living room and handed Washu her lunch box"

"Thanks Sasami will it was suppose to be a cleaning robot so it can help me in the lab, but something went wrong will back to the lab I go." "Hey Sasami when will Mihoshi and Kiyone be home." Asked Washu.

"will lets see if Mihoshi and Kiyone have any luck finding any job they'll be probably be home at seven o'clock, if don't they should be home at three o'clock and Tenchi should be home soon and Ryoko will be home at five o'clock or so. "She looks at Washu" and my sister Ayeka should be home soon as well" said Sasami

"Thanks Sasami," "Washu walks towards the lab opens the door and walks inside and closes the door behind her and sits at a desk in her lab and ate her lunch"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Then, Sasami walked back into the kitchen and finished up the lunches then walked into the dining room holding the lunch boxes in her hands and sits them down then puts them were Ayeka, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Grandpa Yosho and herself sit at and she also put name cards on there lunch boxes. Sasami stands up and walks over to the couch and sits down and reads a book for a little while she sits it down and stretches then stops and relaxes against the couch.

Tenchi finally gets home from walking a long from school and opens the door and walks inside the house and closes the door then takes of his shoes, and looks at Sasami.

"Hey Sasami how are you?" asked Tenchi "as he put his bag down on the table near the door and walks over to the couch and sits down and kisses Sasami on the forehead.

"I'm doing super and yourself" asked Sasami "as she gave Tenchi a hug he needed a hug from Sasami

"I'm okay a bit tired though" said Tenchi "he hugged Sasami back then stops and relaxes his body against the couch" "so where is everyone?"

"Sasami looks at the clock that was on the wall it read three o'clock then she looks at Tenchi" "lets see Mihoshi and Kiyone are at a job finally, Ayeka should be home soon and Ryoko is still on her date with your classmate Marcus" said Sasami "as she sits down at the table and started to color in her coloring book while Ryo-ohki walked through the class door and walks over to where Sasami and Tenchi are at and jumps up and rests in Tenchi lap and Meows while Tenchi pats Ryo-ohki's head.

"I'm glad that my classmate Marcus got a date finally known of the girls at my school will go out with him?" said Tenchi

Sasami stops coloring and looks at Tenchi "how come known of the girls at your school will go out with Marcus?" asked a puzzled Sasami

"He's not much of a going out type of guy in my opinion he likes to do things on his own he's also new to the school his family moved here just yesterday so he hasn't made much friends yet or has found a girl that his parents would like" said Tenchi 'as he looks at Sasami and picks Ryo-Ohki up and sits her down on the ground as she walks over to her bed and lays down and falls asleep

"But hasn't he already found friends?" asked Sasami "as she stood up and sat down on the couch near Tenchi"

"Yes of course he has Sasami but I want him to find other people to hang out with not just me" said Tenchi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Thee

Ayeka walked inside and looks at Tenchi and Sasami and smiles and closes the door behind her and walks over to the couch and sits down as Sasami sat on her big sisters lap

"Hi sis Ayeka how was working at the Shrine?" said Sasami as she looked up at Ayeka.

"It was fun a family came by to the temple and prayed over a loved one that died a few years back I felt a bit sad but I cheered up when I handed the mother of the lose a good luck charm she was very happy and gave me a hug I hugged her in return" said Sasami as she looked at Sasami and Tenchi.

"I'm glad to hear that you did a very special thing for a mother who had lost her child" said Tenchi as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then stops and looks at Ayeka.

"Thanks Tenchi" said Ayeka and I'm glad that I did she looks at Tenchi then looks at Sasami "It looks like you have been busy this morning Sasami sweetheart" said Ayeka

"Yes I have, I have cleaned the whole house and I have made dinner but know I was taking a break and I colored in a coloring book that Tenchi gave to me" said Sasami as she smiled and pointed to the coloring book with Fairies on it.

"And you did a beautiful job on cleaning the house Sasami" said Ayeka as she looked around the house and was happy to come home to a nice clean house

A few minutes later, Tenchi's stomach was growling he blushed a little as Ayeka and Sasami looked at Tenchi and giggled"

"Looks like Tenchi is hungry" said Sasami "then she heard her stomach then Ayeka's stomach growling then giggles

"Looks like we all are hungry" said Ayeka "as she put Sasami down then looks at Tenchi and Sasami.

"Can we eat the lunches that I made know?" asked Sasami "as she looked at Tenchi and Ayeka"

"Sure we can" said Tenchi

They sat down at the dining room table and ate there food as a family then after they ate they sat at the table and talked about there day.

"How was your day Tenchi?" asked Ayeka

"Tenchi looked at Ayeka" 'it was good a bit tiring though but other then that it was good" said Tenchi


End file.
